


She Says I Smell Like Safety And Home

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Series: Femmeslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Romantic Fluff, Tiny Acts of Affection, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Hinata has something to ask her girlfriend.  Funnily enough, so does Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Series: Femmeslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	She Says I Smell Like Safety And Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreatePeaceFromChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/gifts).



> Title is from “She Keeps Me Warm” by Mary Lambert.
> 
> I do not consent to my work being hosted on any unofficial apps, especially any with ad revenue and subscription services, or any website other than ao3 unless I personally cross-posted a work.

Hinata taps her book and waits at the tea house for Sakura to finally show up. The waiter comes over--ostensibly to check if she’s ready to order food, but Hinata is pretty sure that she’s become fodder for kitchen gossip again--and all she can do is smile and send him away.

It’s a busy day at the hospital, no doubt, but Sakura would send word if she wouldn’t be able to come at all and Hinata has nowhere else to be today.

Besides, it’s beautiful, with the wind rustling through the hashirama trees and the streets just busy enough to people watch but not too busy that Hinata wants to fade into the shadows.

Sakura races up, flushed and out of breath, with her hair awry and still wearing her hospital uniform--Hinata blushes and thinks that Sakura must have run flat out to get here, how flattering--collapsing into the other chair with a sigh.

She runs a hand through her pink hair--probably trying to tidy it, but all Sakura manages to do is make it worse, Hinata bites her lip trying not to giggle--and smiles tiredly at Hinata. “I’m _so_ sorry I’m late, we had a couple kids from a training accident in and by the time they were stabilized I was already late. Were you waiting long?”

Hinata hums and shakes her head. “Not long at all.” No doubt the waiter would disagree with her, but today is her off day and the only thing she had planned for it was to spend time with her girlfriend.

“You’re probably lying but that’s okay,” Sakura says, teasingly, her smile getting a little bigger. It makes Hinata smile as well, an answer to Sakura’s happiness. They’ve done this too many times to count over the years, and even Sakura being late is kind of a ritual in and of itself.

As if by mutual agreement but really just long habit, they thread their fingers together on the side of the table, the one that Hinata had kept clear just so they could do this. Sakura’s hand is dry, cool, and a little chapped from all the hand washing she does, Hinata makes a mental note to make some more moisturizer for Sakura to use at work. Sakura runs a nail absently along the bed of Hinata’s thumbnail.

The waiter looms over them both, “may I take your orders?” He sounds professional but almost a little disapproving when he looks at Sakura, which has happened before. People always seem to think that Hinata needs protection from somebody who looks like they might be standing her up, but Sakura would never do that without cause and Hinata is so proud of her girlfriend’s career anyways.

“Your strongest green tea, please, and a cucumber sandwich,” Sakura orders, not even glancing at the menu. This isn’t her first time here, even if it’s been a while. The waiters all still glare at Sakura everytime Hinata meets her here.

It’s sweet of them to worry, even if Hinata doesn’t need them too.

“Oh, may I please have a chicken salad sandwich? And if you could bring us the anmitsu afterward, please, that would be wonderful.” Hinata bows to the waiter when he does, and Sakura’s fingers tighten on Hinata’s as he leaves.

“They hate me here,” Sakura mock-complains, snorting out laughter.

“Darling, you’re always late. They think I’m only with you to be polite,” Hinata whispers back, her cheeks burning, but her smile so wide that Hinata is sure her cheeks will feel it in the morning. Today is a good day.

“For four years?” Sakura asks, incredulously and Hinata can only laugh softly and shrug. “Hinata, flower, love, my gentle _sun_ , I know you don’t like to gossip but maybe it’s time to talk to them.”

Hinata runs her thumb along Sakura’s palm and taps the table with her other hand. It’s suddenly hard for her to meet Sakura’s eyes but _impossible_ for her to stop smiling. “Oh,” she says, moving on from tapping the table to scratching the tablecloth, “I don’t know. I think they might understand after today.”

Moving her book from balanced on her knee to the table, Hinata digs into her pocket, her hand closing around something hard but body warm.

“I heard back from Kakashi-sama about my transfer,” Hinata giggles when Sakura scrunches her nose up at the ‘-sama’ applied to her old teacher even though he is still the Hokage for a while yet, “it went through. I will get my first genin team when the new class graduates.”

“Oh, love, that’s wonderful!” Sakura lights up and any residual tiredness seems to melt away. She looks _radiant_ and it’s all because she’s happy for _Hinata_. Hinata clutches the thing in her pocket hard, and she knows that she could not trade Sakura for the _world_.

“Thank you,” Hinata manages to breathe out, thrilled and terrified. She pulls her hand out of her pocket, the item enclosed safely in her hand. Hinata leans closer to Sakura, who obligingly tilts her head in too. “I’m hoping this will mean that I will be in the village more often, instead of leaving on missions for ANBU constantly. And with you mostly helping Tsunade-sama at the hospital now… well…,” Hinata opens her hand. Sakura gasps. “We have time to figure out all the logistics for that big wedding you wanted.”

Sakura starts crying and laughing hysterically at the same time, almost cackling like Anko, before she pulls away and starts frantically patting herself down.

Hinata blinks. That was… most certainly not a reaction she expected.

Before Hinata can even engage her anxiety, though, Sakura yells triumphantly and pulls another ring out of her own pocket. It’s silvery and delicate, with little purple gems winking out from the band. Hinata’s heart soars even as she starts laughing too.

“I was just waiting for Kakashi-sensei to get off his ass and approve you, but oh my _Sage_ , love, we’re getting married!” Sakura zooms around the table and pulls Hinata up from her seat into a tight hug where they just sob into each other’s shoulders for a while.

“I love you,” Hinata says, and Sakura gives her a manic grin before kissing Hinata hard and dizzyingly.

“I love you too,” Sakura says, pulling back, then pecking Hinata’s lips again and again. Hinata untangles herself just enough to put Sakura’s ring on her girlfriend’s, no, _fiancèe’s_ finger--a bit of hashirama wood inlaid with pearl and dipped in a resin that the jewelry maker assured her was safe for both chakra use and everyday wear and was completely smooth--and for Sakura to do that same to her.

They both stare at their hands, and Hinata tucks herself back into Sakura’s warm, firm embrace, laying her head on Sakura’s shoulder.

“I cannot _wait_ to tell everyone,” Sakura says, and she sounds awed.

“Are you going to tell them we proposed to each other?” Hinata doesn’t think they’ll be able to get away with not doing so. A quick activation of her byakugan shows the entire staff of the restaurant and half of the other customers trying to look as though they are not staring and failing miserably. Hinata blushes.

“Oh, well, shit.” Sakura laughs when she notices, and tightens her hand around Hinata’s waist. “We’re never going to be able to live this down, are we?”

“Never,” Hinata agrees quietly, but she wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Ash, I hope you like this, and that you don’t mind that I put this up for Valentine’s Day ^.^’
> 
> So Happy Valentine’s Day everyone, I’m a huge sap XD.
> 
> If you'd like, come visit me on [tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
